Harry Potter Song Parodies
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Here are some song parodies I worked hard on! Please read! They are actually quite good! Includes original work by Green Day and Talking Heads! Spoiler warnings for those who haven't read the 6th book.
1. Default Chapter

Here are some song parodies for Harry Potter! My friends think that they are very funny, but you'll have to make that decision for yourself!

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that I used. They belong to their rightful owner(s)... Dammit...

* * *

'Swing, Swing'- The All American Rejects

Song Parody by Me!

((Refrain: ))

Days swiftly come and go,

I lived one big lie.

Voldie tried to kill me,

Before I opened my eyes.

While Ron is gone,

Vold fights me long.

And I am left while my fears fall.

((Chorus: ))

Did you think that I would fail,

And then I'd die?

Do you know what it feels like,

Meeting your doom?

My scar starts to burn.

((Main Chorus: ))

Swing, swing, swing from the handle of my

Broom, is diving towards the pitch.

Can you help me find a way,

To make Voldie die?

((Refrain #2: ))

Spell cast into the sky,

I'm falling on.

Death Eaters will arise,

Voldie smiles with glee.

My glasses askew,

They bent, they broke.

And so do I await my new doom.

((Repeat Chorus))

((Refrain #3: ))

Fight with me!

(He thought his problems were gone.)

Fly away with me!

(Away, away, away!)

((Repeat Main Chorus until song fades))

* * *

Here's the next one!

* * *

'Superman (It's Not Easy)'- Five for Fighting

Song Parody: 'It's Not Easy to Be Harry Potter' by me!

I just love to fly,

I'm not that naïve.

I'm just out to find,

The stronger side of me.

I'm more than a kid, I'm more than a scar,

More than some pretty face beside the star.

It's not easy to be me.

I wish that I could cry,

Fall upon my knees.

Find a way to think,

'bout my parents, who I'll never see.

It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve.

Even legends have the right to bleed.

I may be famous, but won't you just see,

But even legends have the right to dream.

It's not easy to be me.

Up, up and away, away from me,

Well, it's alright. You can all sleep sound tonight.

I'm not crazy… or anything.

I just love to fly,

I'm not that naïve.

Kids weren't meant to fight,

Against evil Lord Voldie.

I'm only a boy, in a Quidditch red robe,

Searching for golden gleams just out of reach.

Only a boy with a funny gold snitch.

Looking for special things inside of me,

Inside of me…. Inside of me…

Inside of me… Inside of me…

I'm only a boy, in a Quidditch red robe,

I'm only a kid looking for my destiny.

I'm only a boy in a Quidditch red robe.

And it's not easy… wu… hoo hoo…

It's not easy… to be… me…

* * *

One more!

* * *

'Spider-Man'- The Ramones

Song Parody: 'Potter-Man' by me!

Potter-Man, Potter-Man. Does whatever a wizard can.

Casts a spell any size. Catches snitches just like flies.

Look out, here comes the Potter-Man.

Is he smooth? Listen dude. He's got talent to include!

Can he catch the golden snitch? Take a look, if you wish!

Hey, there! There goes the Potter-Man.

In the chill of the rain, at the field of the pitch.

Like a streak of light, he arrives to catch the snitch!

Potter-Man, Potter-Man. Friendly wizarding, Potter-Man.

Wealth and fame, he ignores. Having fun is his reward.

Whoa-ho, here comes the Potter-Man.

In the chill of the rain, at the field of the pitch.

Like a streak of light, he arrives to catch the snitch!

Potter-Man, Potter-Man. Friendly wizarding, Potter-Man.

Wealth and fame, he ignores. Having fun is his reward.

To him, life's a great big bang up. Whenever there's a hang up,

You'll find the Potter-Man!

* * *

That's all for now! Post a review and MAYBE I'll make more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update some more song parodies but I've had a lot going on lately. Soccer. School. Life. All that jazz.

Disclaimer: I wrote these song parodies myself. The original songs belong to their respectful owners. I also have no legal connection with Harry Potter whatsoever.

* * *

"Stop Him Dead" by Jane!

To the tune "Holiday" by Green Day

(Author's Note: This parody is my personal favorite out of the ones I've written already.)

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of their screaming pain.

Haunting me like a ghost that's bound in chains. (Hey!)

They came, the ones who died to save my name.

Hear the kids screamin' out of key

To a hymn called "Someone Save Me Please" (Hey!)

And bleed. The ministry that lost the war today.

I beg to dream and differ from his evil smite.

This is the dawning of the rest of my fight

To stop him dead!

See the spell thrown into the sky.

Another Death Eater has crossed the line (Hey!)

To cast the infamous, ominous sign.

Do you see another Dark Mark? (Dark Mark!)

There's a scare snakin' 'round the woods of dark. (Hey!)

A bang, an evil gang on a horror march.

I beg to dream and differ from his evil smite.

This is the dawning of the rest of my fight

To stop him dead!

The representative from England has the floor.

'All hail' to the Voldemort bad man!

Curse away is our punishment.

Pulverize the Hogwarts students

Who criticize his affrightment!

Bang bang goes the destruction and

Kill all the 'mugs' who're innocent!

Trials by fire setting fire,

Is just because he's abhorrent!

Just 'cause,... Just 'cause, because we're wizards. Yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from his evil smite.

This is the dawning of the rest of my fight…

I beg to dream and differ from his evil smite.

This is the dawning of the rest of my fight,…

This is my fight to stop him dead!

"Privet Drive of Dursley Fiends" by Jane!

To the tune "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

(Author's Note: V-Dude obviously stands for Voldemort which you'll need to know for this parody.)

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes

It's not home to me and I walk alone.

I walk this empty street

on the Privet Drive of Dursley fiends.

Where the city sleeps,

And I'm the only one and I walk alone.

I walk alone, I walk alone,

I walk alone, I walk a—

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.

My wizard wand's the only thing that's keeping

Me from harm. Wish someone out there will find me.

'Till then I'll walk alone.

Ah,… Ah,…

I'm walking down the train

That embarks me some where down the lane.

Cast my magic charm, Hogwarts School

Is where I was to be.

Malfoy hates my guts add

What's messed up and everything's not bad.

Check my vital signs to know I'm still not dead

And I walk alone.

I walk alone, I walk alone.

I walk alone, and I walk a—

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.

My wizard wand's the only thing that's keeping

Me from harm. Wish someone out there will help me

'Till then I'll walk alone.

Ah,… Ah,…

I fight alone, and I fight a—

I walk this empty street

On the Privet Drive of Dursley fiends.

Where the V-Dude creeps,

And I'm the only one and I fight a—

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.

My wizard wand's the only thing that's keeping

Me from harm. Wish someone out there will save me.

'Till then I fight alone.

* * *

Remember! The more you review, the more I write! Plan to look forward to some more Green Day parodies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I saw the fourth Harry Potter movie at midnight the day it came out and I'm still on a 'Harry Potter high' from it! Yay! So here are some parodies I wrote!

* * *

I wrote this next one in parallel to Harry's memories about Dumbledore's death in the sixth book. Writing it was a lot harder than it looks!

* * *

"Wake Me Up When This School Year Ends" by Jane  
Original song: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day

School terms have come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Like my friends have come to pass,  
Many years have gone so fast.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Hide here in shock and daze,  
watching as he falls.  
Chased down the dark traitor,  
Alone and pound the wall.

As my bravery's tried  
I never forget where he died.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Teachers have come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Cry out to skies again  
like we did when Cedric passed.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Hide here in shock and daze,  
watching as he falls.  
Chased down the dark traitor,  
Alone and pound the wall.

As my bravery's tried  
I never forget where he died.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Great men have come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

Like my father's come to pass,

Sixteen years have gone so fast.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.  
Wake me up when this school year ends.

* * *

Here's the next one! I was listening to my dad's old Talking Heads CDS and I fell in love with these guys all over again! These were fun to write! I hope you have fun reading them as well.

* * *

"Muggle Killer" by Jane  
Original Song: "Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads 

(Harry says :)  
I can't seem to face up to the facts.  
I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax.  
I can't sleep 'cause my scar's on fire.  
Watch out for him- he will never tire.

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!  
Ohhhhhhh!

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

(Harry says :)He starts a band of wizards who kill every Muggle kid.  
He's talkin' a lot, but he's not scarin' anyone!  
When I have nothing to say, my mind is reelin'.  
Face Voldie once, why face him again?

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!  
Ohhhhhhh!

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

(Fleur says :)  
Ce que j'ai fais, ce soir la.  
Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir la.  
Realisant mon espoir.  
Je me lance, vers la gloire… Ok!

(Harry says :)  
They are cruel and they are dark.  
Can't you see the wicked Dark Mark?

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!  
Ohhhhhhh!

(Harry says :)  
Muggle Killer  
(Fleur says :)  
Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
(Ron says :)  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better,  
Run run run run run run run away!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

* * *

This last one is in memorium of the Second Task in the movie. When Harry is pushed into the lake during the trial while he was choking on the gillyweed. I laughed pretty hard.

* * *

"The Black Lake" by Jane  
Original Song: "Take Me To The River" by Talking Heads 

I don't know why I love her like I do.  
All the hazards I have been through.  
Make me nervous.  
My gillyweed.  
I haven't seen the worst of it yet.

I wanna know what I'll find there.  
I don't wanna stay!

Take me to the Black Lake, shove me in the cold wake.  
Take me to the Black Lake, shove me in the cold wake.  
Pulling me down, pulling me down.

I don't know why she treats me so bad.  
Think of all the things we could have had.  
This is a trial that I can't lose yet,  
My fresh fourteen I would never forget.

I wanna know what I'll find there.  
I don't wanna stay!

Take me to the Black Lake, drop me in the cold wake.  
Push me in the Black Lake, shove me in the cold wake.  
Pulling me down, pulling me—

Curse me, hex me, jinx me, vex me.  
'Till I can't, 'till I can't,… I can't take no more of it.  
Take me to the cold wake, shove me in the Black Lake.  
Push me in the cold wake, drop me in the Black Lake.  
Pulling me down, pulling me down.

I don't know why I love Cho like I do.  
All the troubles she put me through.  
The second task, I'm on the call.  
And here am I. The smallest champ of them all!

I wanna know what I'll find there.  
I don't wanna stay!

Take me to the Black Lake and drop me in the cold wake.Push me in the Black Lake, show me in the cold wake.  
Pulling me down, pulling me down.

* * *

Okay! That's all for today! But be sure to check back soon. I've got still more ideas for parodies on the way. Like a Marauder version of the song "Apache" by the Sugarhill Gang! Yay! Review!

* * *


End file.
